tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudley: The Birth Of Twins
'THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO POOFAN93. ' 'T'wo years after the Marrige of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, Kitty found out she was going to have a baby. One stormy Sunday morning, Kitty and Dudley were fast asleep in their bed, When Kitty suddenly woke up, And forced Dudley to wake up. Kitty: Dudley! Dudley! Wake up! The baby's coming! Ow! Dudley: Wha-- THE BABY IS COMING?! OH NO! WE GOTTA GET TO THE HOSPITAL! C'MON! Kitty: Dudley, Dudley, *grunts* Ugh, I can't get up... Dudley: I'll just carry you! C'mon! The couple soon arrive at the Hospital, Where Kitty is breathing heavily, And Dudley sweating and panicing. Dudley: Kitty in a Wheelchair NURSE! NURSE!! WE NEED A NURSE! A DOCTOR! A PLUMBER, WHOEVER CAN HELP US!! Nurse: Whoa, Whoa, Easy there, Fella. Calm down, Your wife is going to be just fine, Follow me. Fortunatly, The baby's timing was right on Schedule, But unfortunatly, Dudley was not quite well-prepared for his first child's birth. Kitty was in the scanning room where the doctors would take a sonogram of the baby to make sure there were no problems, And Dudley was nurvously pacing around in the hallway. Dudley: around in the hallway {thinking} What if the baby dosn't make it, What if there's something wrong, What if--*Gasps* What if something happens to Kitty?! Dudley begins to charge into the room when he bumps into a Doctor. Dudley: Doctor! How is she? Doctor: Well...Instead of just ONE baby; Congradulations, Mr. Puppy. Your wife is giving birth to healthy baby twins. Dudley: *Faints* An hour later, Dudley is awoken by a nurse. Nurse: Mr. Puppy? Mr.Puppyyyyyyyy? Wake up, The babies are here. Dudley: Wha--Huh? Nurse: Congrats, Mr. Puppy. You are now the father of two, healthy, baby girls. Kitty: Dudley! C'mere and see `em. They are so little. Dudley: in Kitty...They are so beautiful....*Kisses them both* What are we going to name them? Kitty: Hhmm, I was thinking we should name the black and white one Tiffany, and the other tan one Mandy. What about you? Dudley: ...They both sound like perfect names to me. I love you, Kitty. Kitty: I love you too, Dudley. Kitty and Dudley both hug and kiss, And watch their newborn daughters yawn and stretch, Unaware that this beautiful moment would soon turn into a nightmare. 2 weeks later, Kitty, Dudley, and their new daughers Tiffany and Mandy finally arrive at their home. It had been 14 days spent in the hospital, And Kitty and Dudley were tired of eating Hospital Food, Wearing Hospital Clothing, They were just simply worn out. As soon as Dudley unlocks their door and opens it, Everyone who worked at T.U.F.F. was in the living room, And they all shout "SURPRISE!", Scaring the family and making the babies cry. Chief: Sorry if we scared the babies, and you, Agents Puppy and Katswell. We just were too excited to see you and the babies--Did I mention babies? Dudley: to calm down the babies Uuhh, Yea? Kitty: Uuhh, Hi everyone? Keswick: (blushing) Uhh, me and the Chief want to ask you su-something, Uhh, How do I put it...Can we hold the bu-babies? All T.U.F.F. Agents: Can we? around Kitty and Dudley Kitty and Dudley: Um, Sure? One at a time though. Cheif and Keswick, You get to hold the babies first. Cheif: Tiffany, Gets crushed by her weight Agghhk! My tiny spleen! Keswick: Aw, I think the-this one l-likes me. Mandy: up on Keswick Keswick: Not. Cu-cute. Anymore. Dudley the baby Dudley: Uh, Sorry Keswick. Heh, You know babies, They like to..uhm, Spit-up...Heh-heh.. Keswick: away Chief: accidently crushes him Aghhk! Losing air...Can't...*Cough*..Breathe! *Gag* Kitty then pulls Tiffany off of The Chief, Who is blacking out. Kitty: ...Sorry Chief, Ok, I'm going to put the girls to bed...And myself.. After the party had ended, Kitty and Dudly had just crawled into bed, Snuggling togther, While Tiffany and Mandy were asleep in their crib. Dudley: *Yawn* Goodnight, Kitty. Kitty: *Yawn* Mm, Goodnight Dudley. .... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! Kitty: ...This is going to be a rough night... 3:19am, The Twins were crying, crying hard. Kitty even picked up the baby monitor and threw across the room whilst it smashed into the wall and made an unpleasant ticking noise. This made the Twins cry harder. Dudley: Kitty, It's your turn. Kitty: No, I did it last time. You do it. [Nudges Dudley off the bed] Dudley: Fine. But just so ya know, I'm not the one who feeds them, So brace yourself! Kitty: [Her closed eyes suddenly open wide and bloodshot] *''sigh''* Fine. I'm coming. Hours later, The babies finally calmed down. Dudley and Kitty both slouch onto the couch. Dudley: I never knew being a parent would be so hard...[Eyes droop miserably] Kitty: Ugh..You think?! Just picture the next 16 years when we can't even get them to sit down or shut up! *''face palm''* Dudley: It hasn't even been 24 hours and I feel like I'm going to collapse! Kitty: Oh trust me, We already have collapsed over... [points up over 10 fingers, then flashes them 5 times]...50 times. And most of them were from changing diapers and fetching bottles! Dudley: I can't take this anymore...Do you think we should get like a baby-sitter or a house-nanny or somethin'? Kitty: No WAY! Dudley, The only way we can learn how to be good parents is to take care of our child...I mean, children, ourselves! We are NOT playing Pretend House anymore! Dudley: [Is dressed up in women's clothing and is pouring tea into a little teacup] *''Sips some tea''* Wait, We're not? Kitty: [Throws a pillow at Dudley and slams another onto her face] URGH! Category:Fan fiction